Unwanted Reuion
by hansonhorses
Summary: Three months after Team Plasma's down fall, Touya noticed something was wrong with his sister. When their mother died about a month after Touya noticed his sisters strange behavior, Touko vanished along with Zekrom. Five years later, Touya runs into his sister when investigating the disappearance of two gym leaders of two different regions. Who's taking the gym leaders and why?
1. prologue

**So, this is my first Fanfic. I would love if people left a comment and told me how it is! Thanks! Copyright Nintendo, I don't own Pokémon!**

Unwanted reunion.

Summary:  
A few months after Team Plasma's down fall, Touya noticed something was wrong with his sister. Touko went on long walks at night, not returning until a day or two later, or she would zone out like she was thinking hard about something or trying to forget it. When their mother died about a month after Touya noticed his sisters strange behavior, Touko vanished along with Zekrom, leaving the region with put a Pokémon Champion. He waited for her to return home but after 3 weeks he went to look for her. After two years he returned, failing in finding her. It's been 5 years since he's seen his sister. Touko lives peacefully in Blackthorn city in the Johto Region, taking over for Clair as Gym leader. But when the gym leader, Morty from Johto and Elesa from Unova go missing, Touya travels to Johto to investigate. Not only is he reunited by his sister, but other gym leaders go missing along with the elite four members from each region. They enlist some of their old friends to help, but soon after, they too start to go missing. Touko fears that she's going to be taken next. The only questions Touko has: Who's taking the gym leaders and why do they want them?

Prologue:

Touya glanced at his twin sister. Ever since the fall of plasma about 4 months ago, Touko hadn't been the same. At night, around 10, she would leave the house, claiming that she need some air, taking only her two starters, Samuel, her Serpiour, and Denya, her Samurott, with her. She wouldn't return until noon the next day. Well, that's how it started out. Lately she had been staying out later. And now, she was getting a faraway look in her eyes, like she was remembering something or trying to forget something. Even as their mothers health started going downhill, Touko still went out and acted weird. Sure she helped out but it was still odd behavior even for her, the queen of weird. Even as they sat in a booth with their friends Cheren and Bianca at a Cafe in Nimbasa, she still had that faraway look in her eyes. Touya sighed and waved a hand in front of her face.

"Hey, Touko?" He asked but she didn't respond, only staring blankly. He snapped his fingers.

"Sis." He said and this time got her attention. She gave him a slightly annoyed look.

"What?" she snapped.

"You alright? You seem... Different lately." Touya said. Touko frowned at him.

"Different how?" she asked.

"You zone out a lot." Cheren said.

"Yeah, and you seem distant." Bianca added.

"Not to mention you disappear at night." Touya said.

"I'm fine." She said, looking out the window with a small scowl on her face. He frowned at his sister, exchanging glances with their two friends.

That was 5 years ago. About a month before Touko disappeared, taking all her Pokémon, even Zekrom, with her. Their mother had died and about a week later, his twin had vanished. No one had heard anything from the young Champion. Professor Juniper said that she had removed all her Pokémon from the lab where the professor kept the girls Pokémon, taking them with her. Most of her stuff had been left behind, minus some clothes. Touya had wanted to go look for her right away, but Cheren and Alder both thought it best to wait for a while, in case she came back. She never did. He searched for two years and instead found N, going back to Unova with the former king of team plasma, just in time to help out Nate and Mei, two trainers from Aspertia city that happened to be two of Touya's and Touko's friends from when they were kids. Touya had taken over the role of Champion after he defeated Iris. Nate and Mei had challenged him a couple of times, but they never won. And now, as Touya looked back on the final weeks with his sister as he sat in the Champions quarters of the Elite four in Unova, he was brought out of his thoughts as there was a knock on the door.

"Enter." He said. The guard that normally stood outside of the gate came walking in, panting like he had been running.

"What can I help you with?" Touya asked the man.

"Sir, you have to see this." He said, turning on the TV that sat in the small desk. He flipped around until he found the news channel, a woman in a red dress shirt was talking to the camera.

"Breaking News today..."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one: breaking News around the world.

"Armean, make this quick. Give him a Flamethrower." Touko said, folding her arms across her chest.

Armean, her shiny Tysplosion, nodded her great head. The boy across from her looked panicked. So did his Sunflora. One more hit and he was done for, out of unusable Pokémon. She sighed. Just like the other challengers she got. Ever since she became the new gym leader of Blackthorn city, more people had started going to the city, not to mention a few people moving there as well, including the former Champion, Lance. Once or twice did she actually get strong challengers, having to use about three of her Pokémon. But not recently, unless of course she counter Silver and Katone, her old friends. But she didn't because those weren't official battles for the gym badge. Armean opened her mouth, shooting out a jet of Flames at the grass type. When the flames had cleared, the Pokémon lay on the floor, out cold. The boy, some youngster, returned his Pokémon. She sighed again before walking forward to meet him half way on the field, Armean, following her.

"You battled well for someone so young." She said, extending her hand for him to shake. He looked scared and she gave a laugh.

"I don't bite kid." She said. He smiled and took her hand, shaking it.

"You best head to the Pokémon center to rest your Pokémon." She said and he nodded.

"Thank you for the battle miss. I'm going to do some training and challenge you again!" He said before running off.

"If only I had that much energy." She muttered to Armean.

"What would you do with that much energy?" The Tysplosion asked. Touko shrugged.

"Dunno, run a marathon? Something." She said.

They walked out of the gym, heading to her house on the very edge of Town, where she and the rest of her Pokémon lived. She had been leader of Blackthorn for three years, before that she had traveled around the other regions, battling gym leaders and gaining new Pokémon that quickly became friends with her. She even had a fair amount of shiny Pokémon. Not that she knew why, she just did. Then there were the rare white Pokémon that she had, like her Lucario, Oreo and her Vaporeon, Sasha. As they got closer to her house, Dexter, her Aipom and Silver wind, her shiny Eevee, were seen chasing each other around as Oreo and Ace, her shiny Zoroark, sat on the steps, watching them. Armean let out a happy cry, letting the four know they were back. Each snapped their head up to look at the two, smiles appearing on their faces.

"Mama!" Dexter and Silver wind said, running towards her. She had raised both from an egg and so, naturally, they thought she was their mother. She gave them a smile.

"Hi guys. Did you miss me?" She asked, picking up Silver wind as Dexter climbed up on to her shoulders. They both nodded their heads as Ace and Oreo walked over.

"So how did the battle go?" Oreo asked. Touko shrugged.

"Same as the others. Didn't beat us. This kid was no match for Armean." Touko said, smiling at the fire type. She flexed her muscles, joking around.

"Hey Touko!" A voice said. The woman turned around, seeing both Clair and Lance running towards her. She frowned.

"Hi guys, what's wrong?" She asked as they got close to her.

"Come with us! There's something you have to see!" Clair said, grabbing her hand. Lance nodded, out of breath. They lead her inside her house, her Pokémon following close behind. Clair pushed her into the sofa before grabbing the remote for the TV. She flipped it on and a woman in a red dress shirt was talking to the camera.

"Breaking news across the regions today. Two gym leaders, Morty of Ecruteak City in the Johto region and Elesa of Nimbasa City in the Unova region have both been reported missing. The Gym trainers in both gyms say that both leaders had been acting strange the day before they were reported missing. Both were reported saying strange things. When the gym trainers came in the next day, they waited for the gym leader to come to the gym before searching both the leader's homes and the city, finding no trace of the leader. When they tried to contact their leader, neither answered their devices. The police are looking into the problem and ask if anyone has any news about either gym leader to please come forward with it." She said before the TV went to a commercial, at which point Clair flipped the TV off. Touko sat in silence, staring at the black screen.

"Touko?" Lance asked.

"We need to go to Ecruteak City." she said, standing up.

She grabbed the empty pokeballs off of a shelf, returning Ace, Silver Wind and Dexter, clipping them onto her belt, as they were apart of her main team. Then she placed the other pokeballs that were clipped onto her belt on the table before heading out back. Lance and Clair following her. Touko cupped her hands together and made a wolf noise. Instantly, three Pokémon came over to her. Samuel, her Serpiour, Denya, her Samurott and Blaze, her shiny Charizard. Each gave her a questioning look, wondering what was going on.

"Morty's missing." She said. They nodded and she pulled out their respective pokeballs, each being sucked in by the red beam before clipping them to her belt. Then she put her thumb and her index finger in her mouth, whistling. There was a whirling noise before a shadow fell over them. Zekrom landed on the ground with a thud, looking at the girl with a tilt of his head.

"You called?" he asked. She nodded.

"We need to go to Ecruteak city and fast." She said. The black dragon nodded, letting the girl climb on. She looked back at Clair and Lance.

"You coming?" She asked and they exchanged glances.

"On Zekrom?" Lance asked. Touko nodded, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, we need to get there fast. Now come on, we don't have all day." She said, holding her hand out to Clair. The woman took it and climbed on, followed by lance.

"Alright, let's go." Touko said and Zekrom let out a roar before kicking off the ground.

When they got to Ecruteak city, Touko's Pokegear instantly started ringing. She returned Zekrom to his pokeball, clipping him onto her belt too before answering.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Miss Touko! Good, you haven't gone missing! We saw you take off on Zekrom and we wanted to know where you were heading." The voice said. Touko faceplamed. It was Janice, a girl from the gym, a gym trainer. She had been so focused on finding what out what happened to Morty that she spaced telling the gym trainers where she was going.

"Oh, yeah, sorry Janice. I'm in Ecruteak city with Clair and Lance. We're trying to find out what happened to Morty. Sorry, I forgot to let you know." She said. Clair gave a snicker and Touko stomped on her foot with her heeled boots.

"Ouch!" She hissed and Touko threw her a dirty look.

"Oh! We'll come help you!" Janice said on the other end. We meaning her and Adam, another of the gym trainers, there were only three of them.

"Oh, no it's okay. You stay there and look after the gym. I'll be back soon, I think." She said and hung up before Janice had a chance to argue.

"Smooth." Lance said.

"Shut up." she hissed and they walked towards the gym. One of the gym trainers sat out front of it, rolling a pokeball around in her hands. She looked up at the approaching trio.

"Oh! Miss. Touko! Miss. Clair! Lance! What are you doing here?" She asked.

"We came to see what happened to Morty." Clair explained. The woman nodded.

"Touko? Is that you?" A voice behind the three asked. An all too familiar voice. Touko's blood ran cold and she closed her eyes.

"Shit." She said softly. 

"Sir? The plan is working. The hero of ideals has fell for the bait." A grunt said.

"Good, good. Shall we enter into the next phase gentlemen?" A man asked, a smile on his face. There was a few snickers before he got an answer to the question.

"Of Course." one man said.

"Let's go gym leader snatching!" Another said.

"Don't forget the elite four!" a third added.

"Yes, yes. Them too. I suggest we start with Hoenn or Sinnoh, maybe Kanto. Then finish with Unova and Johto, seeing as how she's already in Johto." A fourth said.

"Right, let's begin then." The first man said, the smile on his face growing wider.

"The hero of ideals won't know what hit her."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

Touya sighed as he got off the boat in New Bark Town. He had sent Nate and Mei to check out Nimbasa and had taken a really fast Boat to Johto, which was only two regions away. He wanted to know what happened to both gym leaders, since they had disappeared the same way and at the same time. He grabbed a hold of a pokeball on his waist, his father's Pidgeotto's, Red Feather, letting the bird Pokémon out. He petted the flying type on the beak before hopping on to its back.

"Come on Red feather, we need to go to Ecruteak city." He said and his Pokémon nodded, taking off from the ground.

He could have just called Katone and her brother Ethan to take a look at it but he need a change of Scenery other than Unova. When they landed in Ecruteak city, he returned his Pokémon, clipping the ball back on to his belt. Before looking around. What he saw shocked him a bit. There were three people walking towards the gym. One had blue hair and was quite clearly the gym leader Clair, which he had met once, the other a man with red spiky hair, her cusion Lance, former Champion of Johto before Katone beat him and took over. But the one between them looked very familiar to him, yet she looked different. She wore a pair of jeans, black slightly heeled laced up boots, a white tank top and a black leather jacket. Her brown hair, the same shade as his, was in a high ponytail. She had ocean blue eyes and was about 6'2, the same height as him. He frowned and followed them to the gym, staying a few feet behind.

"Miss. Touko! Miss. Clair! Lance! What are you doing here?" The woman sitting out front asked.

"We came to see what happened to Morty." Clair explained. The woman nodded. Touko?! As in his sister, Touko?! No way. But still, she did look familiar to him. He had to find or if it really was her.

"Touko? Is that you?" He asked. Touko seemed to freeze and she closed her eyes.

"Shit." She muttered before she turned around. Her brother and her coming face to face for the first time in five years.

"Touya. What are you doing in Johto?" She asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." he said.

"You know each other?" Lance asked, him and Clair turning to look at the man.

He still wore the same thing he did when they were on their journey, his blue Hoodie, black pants and red hat that she had given him. His eyes were still the same chocolate brown too. Touko nodded her head.

"Yeah, he's my twin brother." 

"So, you're hiding out in Johto then?" Touya asked as they looked around Morty's house. Lance and Clair had decided to look in the gym for anything that would give them some idea of what happened and left the gym leaders house for the twins. She gave her brother a glare.

"Good to see you too. And I'm not hiding out in Johto, I live here. In Blackthorn City and I'm a gym leader there, thank you very much." she said. Touya frowned.

"Isn't Clair the gym leader of Blackthorn?" He asked.

"Long story." Touko answered. Touya pulled out a chair from the table and sat down in it, crossing his feet on top of the table and placing his arms behind his head.

"I've got time. And besides, you owe me an explanation." He said. She frowned, kicking his feet off the table.

"This isn't your house, don't up your feet on there." She said.

"Touko." he said. Her face turned into a scowl.

"Pryce retired about three years ago and asked Clair to take over for him. She asked me to take over her gym for her. So I did and now both cities are much nicer and friendlier. Plus there is less crime. There happy? Now can we continue looking please?" She asked.

"Fine, but that didn't seem like a long story to me." He said, standing up and searching the house some more.

"Short version." She grumbled. Her Pokegear stared to ring and she picked it up.

"This is Touko." She said.

"It's Clair. We finished searching the gym and there's nothing here. No clues no nothing. It's like he really did vanish." The woman on the other end said. "What about you guys, any luck?"

"Touya? Found Anything?" Touko asked.

"Nope, other than dirty socks." her brother responded from the other room.

"No, the only thing that's missing is his Pokémon and he keeps those on him at all times, like the rest of us." Touko said. Clair sighed.

"Alright. How about we all meet outside of the gym." Clair suggested.

"We'll be there in a minute." Touko answered and hung up.

"Touya, let's go." 

"So whoever these people are, they are extremely good at covering their tracks." Lance said. Touko nodded, her arms crossed over her chest.

"So, now what?" Clair asked. They looked at Touko. She frowned before looking at her brother.

"Did you check out Elesa's gym by the way?" She asked. He shrugged.

"I asked Mei and Nate too. I'm waiting for a response back." H said, checking his xtranseiver. Touko shook her head.

"You won't get one from that. Xtranseiver don't work in Johto. Only Unova, Sinnoh and Kalos. Come on, we can use the Pokémon centers phone to call them." She said. 

"So you found nothing as well?" Touya asked. Mei and Nate nodded.

"Yeah, the place looked completely empty without the usual crowd of people in it, but there was no trace of Elesa. It's like she just vanished into thin air." Mei said.

"Same with her place. There was nothing out of place or anything. It was spooky. What about you? Find anything?" Nate said. Touya sighed.

"Other than my sister, no." He said.

"You found Touko?!" They said in unison. Touya nodded.

"Yeah. Turns out she's the gym leader of black thorn." He said. Mei and Nate nodded their heads together. A voice called out to them somewhere and both turned to the direction of it.

"We're in here!" Mei shouted. Touya guessed it was their friend Hryu.

"Let Cheren and Bianca know where I'm at alright? And thanks again guys." he told them before he hung up. He walked back to his sister where she was standing with Lance and Clair.

"They find anything?" Touko asked as Touya got closer. He shook his head.

"No. Same as us. No trace of what happened to her. Pokémon missing as well, most likely with her. I asked them to let Cheren and Bianca know what I was up to because I'm a good person." Touya said, saying good louder than the rest of his words. Touko rolled her eyes and ignored him.

"So what do we do? There's no evidence that they were kidnapped. For all we know they could have just wondered off, forgetting what day it was or something." Lance said, shrugging. Touko shook her head.

"Don't think so. If they did then why wouldn't they answer when their gym trainers called them? I know that Elesa never leaves without her Xtranseiver and Morty always has his Pokegear on him."

"Maybe they got turned off?" Clair suggested.

"Not likely. Elesa's a model, she gets calls almost 24/7." Touya said. Touko nodded.

"Five years and she hasn't changed." She muttered.

Her eyes scanned the Pokémon center. There were four other people in it, apart from themselves. Nurse joy, who sat at the counter, typing something into her keyboard, a young couple that were talking to each other and a man that kept looking at them over his newspaper.

"We should leave. Go somewhere else more private." She said.

"You got a place in mind?" Touya asked. His sister smiled.

"You got a flying type with you?" She asked. 

"So, you live here?" Touya asked as the touched down in Blackthorn city. Touko nodded, returning Zekrom to his pokeball and walking into her house, the other three following her.

"Anyone got any ideas of what happened to the gym leaders?" Lance asked, sitting down at the table in the kitchen.

"Maybe someone is sending a message?" Clair suggested.

"Or someone's trying to take over the regions." Touya said.

"Maybe it's both?" Touko asked. They frowned and shrugged.

"Whoever they are, they are doing a really good job of covering their tracks." Touko said.

"Kind of like you?" Touya asked. The brunette opened her mouth to retort but was cut off when the doorbell rang. She shot a dirty look at her brother before walking out of the kitchen and to the door. She pulled open the door only to come face to face with...

"Katone? You're back early." She said. Katone smiled as she held the hands of two small children, no more than 5. One, a girl, had dark red hair and hazel eyes. The other, a boy, had grey hair and ocean blue eyes.

"Yeah, we were going to be out for a little while longer but Jacob wanted to see you." The pigtailed brunette said.

"Touko? Who's at the ... Door?" Touya said as he walked up behind his sister. He nodded to Katone but when his eyes fell on the little boy, Jacob, they grew wide. He looked just like his mother, minus the grey hair.

"Explain." He said. Touko sighed.

"Touya, I'd like you to meet Jacob. He's my son."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"YOU'RE SON?" Touya asked, shock covering his face. The little boy, Jacob jumped and ran to his mother's side, cowering behind his mother from the strange man that was yelling. Touko nodded.

"Yes." She said, her eyes were growing cold as she glared at her brother.

"..." Touya's mouth fell open and there were three growls heard.

One from beside Touko, one from behind Katone and the third from behind  
Touya. The boy looked around. Katone's Tysplosion, Tyler, was glaring at him along with a Zoura from beside Jacob. He whirled around only to come face to face with Touko's shiny Haxorus, Baratha.

"It's alright. We're gonna talk about this in a minute. Baratha, could you take Jacob and Eva out back for me?" Touko said.

The dragon nodded her great head, giving a glare to Touya before picking up the little boy and carrying him out back, Eva and his Zoura, Nola, tagging along.

"Bye, Mama." Jacob said and waved over Baratha's shoulder. She smiled and Waved back to her son. Then she turned on her brother, her eyes going cold.

"In." She said, grabbing Katone's hand and pulling her in too. She pushed Touya into the kitchen and sat him down in a chair, letting go of Katone's hand.

"You have questions." Touko said. Touya nodded, lance shot Katone a confused look. She mouthed the word 'Jacob' and he nodded in understanding.

"You get three questions. Start now." the woman said, leaning against the counter across the table from her brother.

"How old is he?"

"Five. Next."

"When was he, ya know... Made?" He asked, being as delicate as he could.

"Opelucid City, before I left for victory road to fight N and Team Plasma. Next." She said, her arms crossing over her chest.

"When you left did you know you were pregnant?" He asked.

"No." she frowned and a sad look crossed her face.

"I didn't find out until I got to Kanto. That was my first stop. After he was born we moved around a lot. That is until we moved here, to Johto. New bark town with Katone. Then when he was two, Clair offered me to be Gym leader and I accepted. And here we are." Touko explained. Touya nodded, his face was unreadable, and then he looked at his sister as another question came to mind.

"Who is his father?" He asked.

"That's four questions, I said three. Sorry but that one's not getting answered." She said. The doorbell rang as Touya opened his mouth to retort something back. Touko sighed and walked back out of the room to the front door.

"Miss. Touko! Good your back! We need to talk!" Janice said as Touko opened the door, the girl and Adam standing there with Silver behind them.

"Um, okay. Come on in?" Touko said, not sure what was going on.

"Is everything alright?" she asked as they walked back into the kitchen. Silver shook his head, standing next to his wife, Katone.

"You saw the news report on the TV about the missing gym leaders?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, we did. Checked out Morty's gym to see if anything was left behind. Found nothing. Why?" she asked.

"There's more you need to know." Silver said. "Told them what you told me."

"Well, Miss. Sapphire and Miss. Hikari called me. Mr. Red called Adam. All three were looking for you and they said that they needed to talk to you. I told them that I could take a message and they told me what they wanted." Janice started.

"Get to the point." Silver growled. Touko shot him a 'shut it' look.

"Right, sorry, Mr. Silver. Anyway, all three said that there was a missing gym leader in their region, but their gym trainers hadn't reported it to the police because they said that they wanted to wait a few more days before they called it in. And...And..." Janice said, her voice breaking.

"And then Mr. Alder called, three more gym leaders are missing but they're the old gym leaders so no one really noticed." Adam said, stepping in for his friend. There was silence in the kitchen for a few minutes.

"When did they call?" Touko asked.

"Miss?" Adam asked.

"When did they call? Sapphire, Hikari, Red and Alder, when did they call?" she asked again.

"Right after we talked with you, Miss. We were going to wait for you but then Mr. Silver was walking to the gym and saw us. He asked what was going on so we told him." Janice explained, looking at her feet.

"Did they give you names?" The woman asked. Janice nodded.

"Yes ma'am." She said.

"Who?"

"Miss..." Janice said, a sad look crossing her face.

"Who are they?" she growled.

"Mr. Red said that...that..."Janice started but she broke in to tears. Katone started to comfort the girl, patting her dark hair.

"It was Mr. Blaine in Kanto, Miss. Roxanne in Hoenn, Miss. Maylene in Sinnoh, Mr. Brycen, Mr. Cress and Miss. Lorna in Unova. Miss. Touko? Do you have any idea what's going on?" Adam asked. She didn't answer.

"Miss. Touko?" Adam asked again.

"No, but I don't like it. Why are gym leaders going missing?" She wondered.

"There's more." Silver said. Adam nodded.

"Miss. Hikari, Miss. sapphire, Mr. Red and Mr. Alder are on their way here, along with some others. They didn't say who, just to be ready for some people to be here." Adam said. As if on cue, the doorbell rang for a third time. Touko side and walked out of the room.

"Hi, Touko." Leaf said, smiling as Touko opened the door. Behind her stood 19 people. Touko's jaw almost dropped.

"Holy shit." She said, her eyes wide.

"Mama! Look! Turbo Evolved!" Jacob's voice said as the little boy ran up behind his mother, a Mightyena trailing behind him. But as soon as his eyes fell on the group of people, he hid behind his mother, peeking out at the people from behind her leg.

"Hey, Jacob!" Leaf said, smiling at the little boy. He knew Leaf and her brother Red. He smiled at her as Touko looked down at her son.

"Um. Why... Why don't we all go out back? You can come in through the house." Touko said, picking up Jacob and carrying him back inside, everyone else following her.

"I think introductions are needed." Katone said, looking around at the group of people. They all looked at Touko.

"Uh, yeah, right. Well. So, you all know me. Um. That's Leaf, Red, Green, Katone, Ethan, Silver, sapphire, Ruby, Wally, Hikari, Lucas, Jun, Touya, Cheren, Bianca, Mei, Nate, N, Hryu, Alder, Kudari and Nobori." Touko said, pointing at each one as she said their name. "And that's Adam and Janice."

"Right. So now that we know each other, why are you here?" She asked.

"As you know, gym leaders are missing." Alder said. Touko nodded.

"Well. We're pretty sure that someone's taking them." Green said. Touko nodded again.

"Makes since. That would be why we didn't find anything. Did you search each city that the gym leader was missing from?" She asked. They nodded.

"Yeah, we did. Nothing." Mei said.

"It's like they vanished into thin air!" Nate added.

"But the thing is, we have no idea who took them." Hikari said.

"We were hoping..." Wally started.

"That I may have an idea." Touko finished.

"And?" Cheren asked. She nodded.

"Yeah. But I just hope I'm wrong. For all our sakes." She said. Jacob tugged on her jeans. She looked down at him and gave him a smile.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Hungry." He said quietly, loud enough so that she could hear. She nodded and looked back at the others.

"Um, anyone else hungry?" She asked. They looked around before nodding.

"Okay. Um, pull up some chairs and put a few tables together, I guess." She said before picking up Jacob again and bringing him into the house with her. Turbo and Nola following them. Nobori looked around and went into the house to, wanting to talk with the gym leader.

"Hey." He said, closing the door behind him. She turned, a pot in her hand and her eyes went wide.

"Uh, hi, Nobori." She said. Jacob giggled, petting Nola and Turbo, also watching his mother out of the corner of his eye.

"It's been a while." Touko said, putting the pot down on the stove and grabbing something out of the fridge.

"5 years. You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, well, you know. There's this thing with the gym leaders going missing, then there's taking care of my son and now I have to cook for, oh what, 24 people? Yeah, I'm great!" she said, sarcasm thick in her voice. Nobori raised an eyebrow at her.

"Your son?" He asked. She nodded.

"Uh, yeah. Jacob." She said, pointing her head in the direction of the little boy.

"You have a son? Who's...?" His voice trailed off.

"His father?" She finished.

"Yeah."

"Umm. Well, you are."

Nobori's face showed shock and she looked worried a bit. She waved a hand in front of his face before going back to what she was doing.

"When?" He asked.

"Oh, Jeezz, I don't know. Maybe it was 5 years ago when we were still dating and spent that night together before I went to go fight N." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh." He said, realization hitting him. She nodded.

"Now you remember." she said.

"You said you were trying to keep him safe, what do you mean by that?" Nobori asked, helping the woman out.

"Uh, yeah. I left Unova for a reason." She said.

"Why?"

"To protect everyone..." Touko's trailed off and her eyes went wide as something clicked into her brain. She turned to her son, walking over to him.

"Jacob, honey. I need you to do something for me okay?" she asked. He nodded.

"I need you to grab your things and out it into your trailing bag alright? Grab your Pokémon too. Can you do that for me?" she asked. His head tilted to the side.

"Mama, what's going on?" He asked.

"I have to look into something and I want you to stay safe, alright? Please?" She said and he nodded, getting up and running up stairs, Nola and Turbo following behind him.

"Touko? What's wrong?" Nobori asked, she ignored him and ran outside.

"What did you say about the others that weren't reported missing?!" She said, Nobori followed her and everyone looked confused as she walked up to her gym trainer.

"Miss?" Adam asked.

"What did you say about the other gym leaders that went missing, there was Blaine from Kanto, Roxanne from Hoenn and who else?" Touko asked. Adam blinked.

"Miss. Maylene from Sinnoh, Miss Lenora, Mr. Brycen and Mr. Cress from Unova." He listed.

"That's four missing from Unova." Touko muttered.

"Touko, what's going on?" Touya asked. Again she ignored him and pulled out her Pokegear, pressing some numbers into it.

"Hi, yes, this is Gym leader Touko White, I need a prisoner check."


End file.
